His Trophy
by Periodic Brilliance
Summary: Just a little one-shot about the first time Dom called Letty his trophy after a race. There's a bit of swearing in here so if you don't like "les gros-mots" don't read.


**HIS TROPHY**

Author's note: So I've been working on this for ages and I _finally_ finished it. It started off as just a one-shot about the first time that Dom called Letty his trophy after a race (watch the first FatF movie if you don't know what I'm talking about) but then it went a little longer than originally planned. It's still a one-shot though. Enjoy. And flames will be used to roast marshmallows and set off fire-crackers on All Hallows' Eve.

* * *

Letty groaned when she heard the front door slam. Several pairs of feet came up the stairs, and she could hear voices but what they were saying wasn't clear. Then Mia's voice stood out from the rest. "Just gimme a second to... to...straighten up in there before you go charging in."

Letty's forehead wrinkled, Mia _never_ brought guys home. So then why would Vince be trying to go into Mia's room? He knew better than to fuck with her, especially after Letty had made it clear to Vince that unless Mia gave him the go-ahead he was to stay clear of her, and if he didn't, he'd have her to deal with.

The voices became louder, and Mia started to sound panicked. With a growl, Letty threw off the covers. She might only be sixteen, but Vince was in for a beating for waking her up like this, even if it was eight o'clock in the evening. Ignoring the fact that she was wearing nothing but her bright pink undies and a black wife-beater, she yanked open the door to her room.

"Vince, you son of a bitch, why don't you go..." Letty's tirade trailed off as her eyes landed on the man before her. It was Dom. A _very_ different Dom. He'd shaved his head and damn if he hadn't bulked up in the last two years. She closed her mouth with a snap and turned to Mia. "A little fucking warning would have been nice." Then she turned around and slammed back into her room.

She knew they could hear her opening drawers and the rustles of clothes. It took her five minutes, maybe longer, to pack her belongings back into her duffel bags. Then she changed into a pair of cut-off shorts, a T-shirt and pulled on some socks and her sneakers. Duffel bags in hand, she grabbed her keys off the dresser and shouldered her way out of the door and past the two people standing in the hallway. Without asking, she threw her bags in Mia's room and stomped down the stairs. She made sure to slam the front door behind her as she stomped out to her car. It wasn't much, but she'd put a lot of work into her baby, and damned if she wasn't the only thing there for her when she needed it.

Throwing the car into reverse she left a patch of rubber in the drive way before taking off towards the highway. She didn't give a fuck if the cops pulled her over. The mood she was in she wanted trouble.

Mia could have at least _warned_ her that Dom was coming back. Hell, she would have moved her stuff out of his room, and he would never have had to know that she had slept in his bed for the last two years. Her anger mounting, Letty punched the button for the radio and tuned it to a heavy rock station that seemed to sooth her somewhat. She could feel that familiar tingle in her hands start. It was like there was too much energy flowing through her. And she had to let it out or else she would burst.

Letting out a curse, Letty spun her car round in a tight U-turn and headed back into the city. Hector's cousin owned a boxing gym and let her vent on one of the bags for free when she needed to. A few minutes later she screeched to a stop in front of the gym. Getting out of her car, she just barely remembered to lock it behind her. She was still seething when she found Carlos by one of the rings.

He took one look at her face and chuckled. "Gloves are in their usual spot. Bag in the back corner is free, chica."

Letty nodded her thanks. Walking to the lockers along one wall, she pulled out a small pair of half gloves from Carlos' locker. Rotating her neck and shoulders she walked over to the bag. A strange sense of calm had come over her. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Letty threw a couple light jabs before really laying into the bag.

She was so into letting out her emotions on the bag that she didn't hear the phone ring in the now empty gym. Nor did she hear Carlos' answer into the phone. "Yeah, she's here. What the hell happened today? I don't think I've seen her this worked up since she ran into her Papi last year." There was a pause. "No shit. Yeah, well...chica's always welcome at my place." Another pause, "If you're sure...Listen, if he hurts her..." Carlos trailed off. "Alright. I'll leave her the keys to lock up then. Catch ya later, Mia."

When he hung up the phone, Carlos stood there for a moment, watching Letty. It had been about fifteen minutes and she showed no signs of slowing down. With a sigh, he wished that she'd get a least one good punch in on Dom. Letty was like a younger sister to him and to Hector and he hated to see her this worked up.

Standing a good ten feet away from her, Carlos called out, "I'm leaving the keys to lock up in my locker." He paused, waiting for an answer. "If you heard what I said, throw a left hook."

Letty's left hand swung out in an arc to hit the bag from the side. Smiling, Carlos went and put his keys in his locker and then gathered his belongings. He was just getting into his car when a red Skyline pulled into the lot. Carlos recognised Dominic from the parties at Hector's. Shaking his head, he walked over to Dominic. "How's it going, Dominic?"

Dom stopped to face Carlos, "I'll be fine once I find out what the fuck is wrong with Letty."

Carlos looked around, "Look man, I should warn you, give her a good ten feet radius right now." When Dominic looked at him like he was crazy Carlos merely shrugged, "Don't say I didn't warn you, man."

Dom stood rooted to the spot as Carlos pulled out in his blue Honda. He'd left the gym door open, which probably meant that Letty was still in there. He hoped she wasn't crying. God, he hated it when girls cried. It made him feel all stupid and useless and then angry because he didn't know why they were crying or what he could do to fix it.

Squaring his shoulders, Dom entered the gym. There was no way in hell facing Letty would be worse than anything he'd faced during his two years at Lompoc. The gym was dark when he stepped in. Carlos must have turned most of the lights out as he left. From one of the corners he heard the sounds of blows landing on an object. As he stepped further into the gym, he saw Letty in a corner. She was punching the bag for all she was worth, and by the looks of her, she'd been at it for a while now.

"Letty." Dom waited for an answer. Nothing. If anything the intensity of her punches increased. He tried again, "Letty." Still nothing. Frustrated, Dom reached out and grabbed Letty's right shoulder. Taken off guard her small fist managed to graze his chin as he jumped back.

"Jesus Christ! Letty, what the fuck?!" She didn't answer, instead her knee came up towards a portion of Dom's anatomy that he liked keeping in one piece. He scowled as he blocked her knee. _Enough of this shit_. Lunging forward, Dom wrapped his arms around Letty, effectively stopping her attack. "Letty, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

Letty struggled in Dom's arms. There had been a time, ages ago, when she might have been able to fight him off. But not now. Not after two years in prison had turned him in to this new, hard, person. Tired of everything, of all the fighting and the bullshit and pain, she went limp in his arms.

Suddenly she was fully aware of Dom behind her; his strong arms wrapped around her, the way his cheek was pressed into her hair, the feel of him engulfing her. She could feel her face heat. Damn it. Even after two years away he could still make her blush with just a touch.

Growing more and more uncomfortable by the second she said in a small voice, "Dom, let me go."

He'd felt the fight leave her, but for some reason he kept his arms around her. When he'd left, Letty had still been a child, covered in engine grease and trailing after Vince and him like a lost puppy. A lost and tenacious puppy. Now she had curves that hadn't been there before. She'd grown taller too. He was tempted to turn her around in his arms and do something stupid when her voice cut through his thoughts.

Slowly, Dom let her out of his arms. Letty stepped forward, and headed towards the lockers, peeling off her gloves as she went. Without turning around she said, "I have to lock up."

Somehow he found his voice and managed to drag his eyes up off of her denim-clad ass. "Sure. I'll wait outside."

He walked paste her and out the door. Once outside he took a deep breath of air. Dom forced himself to remember Letty as she had been before he went to prison: an annoying, tom-boy, who didn't understand the meaning of "Get lost."

Making sure the lights were off, Letty headed out and locked the door behind her. Awkwardly, she turned to face Dom by his car. "I need to give Carlos back his keys." She shifted her weight, hoping Dom would offer to tag along. When he didn't, the anger settled in again. "I'm heading over to Hector's then. He's having a party, so Carlos'll be there." She walked over to her car and slid in. Rolling down the window, she inched her car past Dom (who was _still_ lounging against his car). "Tell Mia not to wait up." Her car fishtailed as she tore out of the parking lot.

Twenty minutes later, Letty pulled to a stop in front of Hector's house. The music pouring from inside the house called to her. Locking her car, she walked up and into the house. Not five seconds later, Carlos was by her side.

"Hey, chica. How'd it go?"

Letty shrugged, "Could have been worse. I only hit him once."

Carlos laughed. "Come on. Let's get you a Corona."

It was nearing midnight and Letty still hadn't come home. "Dom, you have to go get her." Mia stood in front of her brother, her hands on her hips.

Dom took another nonchalant sip of his beer. "Damn it Dom! I'm not kidding! Go get her before something happens to her!" Mia was screaming at him now.

Rolling his eyes, Dom stood up. "Fine. But she's probably just bothering Hector about cars and shit."

"Hey, Hector." Dom gave Hector a one-armed hug. "Is Letty around?"

Hector shook his head. "She disappeared about an hour ago with some guy. Carlos and I were doing our best to keep an eye on her, but once she's in one of her moods..." he trailed off. "Check upstairs first."

Before he could head upstairs though, a body bumped into him near the landing, making him take a step backwards with the impact.

"Watch it, man." A voice slurred from the floor. Dom looked down. Well, he'd found Letty. Rolling his eyes, Dom leaned down and offered his hand to help her up.

Letty just sat there frowning at it for a moment before looking up at Dom. Her head cocked to one side as she studied him. Seemingly coming to a decision, she shook her head and slapped his had away. "Fuck you, Dominic. I don't need your fucking help."

Dom tried to be angry, he really did, but for some reason Letty was just too cute when she was drunk. With a sigh, Dom leaned down and picked her up. "Come on, Letty. We gotta get you home, Mia's worried sick."

Letty pouted and tried to push Dom away. "I'm fine here."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!" Letty's knees started to give out before Dom scooped her up in his arms.

"Where're your keys?"

Resigned, Letty answered back, "Hector took them."

"Good. We'll come get your car in the morning."

Letty was silent as Dom drove them home. The beers and three shots of tequila she'd downed were starting to really hit her. She groaned when Dom turned sharply into the driveway.

He laughed. "You're gonna regret drinking like that in the morning."

"No shit." She groaned again. "I think I'll just sleep in the bathroom." She opened the car door and got out. Letty barely made it two steps before the ground came rushing up to meet her. Dom caught her just before she did a face-planted on the pavement.

"Come on. You can sleep in my room. I'll take the couch."

Letty giggled. "You're too big for the couch." She ran a hand up his arm. "Way too big."

Grinding his teeth and reminding him that not only was Letty completely hammered she was underage too, Dom wedged open the front door with his foot and shoved them both inside. Mia shot up from the couch.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Just hammered." Dom tightened his grip around Letty's waist and she started to slide down him to the floor, again.

Mia rolled her eyes. "I'll put some blankets and a pillow in the bathroom."

"Why the bathroom? Just stick her in my room." Dom started to head up the stairs, Letty still in his arms.

"Trust me." Was all Mia said, laughter creeping into her voice.

_Two weeks later._

"Mia! Letty! If you two don't get your asses down here we're gonna be late!" Vince stood at the bottom of the stairs. He looked over his shoulder. Dom was pacing in the living room. "Man, chill out before you wear a hole in the floorboards."

Dom stopped to face him, "V, do you have any idea what I did last night? I challenged Johnny fucking Tran to a race."

Vince shrugged, nonchalant, "Yeah, so? You're the better racer. Tran's just got more money."

Dom just shook his head and started pacing again.

"Alright, let's go." Mia's voice carried down the stairs.

" 'Bout fucking time." Vince muttered under his breath. When he turned and saw Mia, he let out a low wolf whistle. "Damn girl."

Mia blushed at his compliment. She'd taken extra care with her outfit tonight. A black and red leather bustier she'd snagged from Letty's things, a dark jean skirt that was just long enough that Dom wouldn't send her back upstairs to change, and a pair of black wedges that she could shift properly in.

In an unexpected gesture, Vince held out his hand for Mia to help her down the last couple of steps. Blushing, she placed her hand in his and walked down the stairs. "I'm driving Letty, just so you know." She sounded shy and hesitant, different than usual.

"No problem, just so long as you watch the race with me." Vince answered.

"Deal." Mia gave him a smile that could melt chocolate. "Dom let's go. Letty's just grabbing her keys…if she can find them."

"Fine whatever. Let's go then." He grabbed his keys and stomped out of the house, Mia and Vince behind him.

"But you're driving Letty. Why does she need her keys?" Vince whispered to Mia.

"Best excuse I could come up with. She didn't want Dom to see her before the race."

"Why the hell not?"

"She's scared." Mia grinned as Vince stopped in his tracks, his mouth agape. "Come on, we're going to be late", she took his hand in hers and led his to their cars.

Dom paused as he got into his car, "Where's Letty?"

"She's coming don't worry." Mia answered, "I'm driving her so it's not like she's not going to show up."

Dom nodded and got into his car. He rolled down the window as he backed out of the driveway, "Don't be late."

Letty waited until she heard the sound of Dominic's car pull out of the driveway before flying down the stairs and out the door, only pausing to lock it behind her. "Mia! Start the car, girl!"

Mia laughed and turned the key in the ignition, and opened the door for Letty. "Took ya long enough."

"Shut up. I didn't want Dom to see me."

"Why not? You look hot." Letty was wearing a leather mini-skirt, a long-sleeve black mesh shirt with a fire-engine red bra underneath and her black combat boots that had flames coming up from the soles.

"Exactly, and he still sees me as the annoying little ten year-old covered in engine grease that followed him and Vince around."

"So?"

"So I didn't want to distract him tonight until after he wins."

Mia laughed, "You two are hilarious to watch, you know that?"

Letty made Mia park at the finish line before everyone moved their cars from the meeting place.

"Letty, I promised Vince I'd watch the race with him."

"What, you suddenly sweet on him or something?" Letty was curious. As far as she could see, Mia and Vince were better off as siblings than as lovers.

"I dunno. But he's sweet, and I want to give him a shot."

Letty laughed, "Go meet him then. I'll wait here."

"You sure? Dom would kill me if something happened to you."

Letty gave Mia her best "are you fucking kidding me?" look. "Worst case scenario I kick some guy's ass."

"If you're sure. Call me if you need Vince to come and beat someone up though."

"Go on." Letty crossed her arms. "Go."

"Okay, okay." Mia got into her car and took off to the start line.

Letty watched Mia's car roar off to where everyone else was gathered. She hoped Dom wouldn't be upset that she wasn't there. Mia had believed her excuse about not wanting to distract Dom before the race, but there was so much more to it than that, there was still this strange, almost sexual, tension between her and Dom. She didn't want to make it any worse than it already was before one of the most important races for Dom.

Her cell phone buzzed and she flipped open her phone. It was a text message from Mia, "Race is starting in 5. Dom asked where you were."

Hitting the reply button, Letty's fingers flew over the keypad. "Wish him good luck 4 me. & i'll c him the finish." She typed and then hit send.

In the distance, she could hear the roar of the cars as they approached the starting point and began to line the street towards the finish. As she waited for the cars to come speeding by her, she let her mind wander back to when Dom had gone to Lompoc. That year had probably been one of the worst and best of her life.

Two years ago, Letty had watched as Dom had been taken away. The last thing he'd said to her was not to visit. Hell, he'd practically forbidden her to visit. Things had gotten even shittier at home that year too, so Letty had packed her things and shown up on the Toretto's doorstep one evening, a duffel bag in each hand. Mia wasn't even fazed by the younger girl's appearance.

Only fourteen at the time, Letty had wanted her hero there to comfort her. But stupid Dominic was stuck in some stupid prison. All she'd had to whisper, was "I wish Dom were here." And Mia had shown her up to Dom's room.

"You can stay here. Neither of us is very big on sharing." With a sniffle, Letty had complied. Then shocking the older girl, she threw her arms around Mia in a tight hug. "Thanks, girl."

Smiling, Mia hugged her back. "You look tired, you should go to bed." And with that, Mia had turned and walked out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

Suddenly, she'd been nervous. It almost seemed wrong to be in Dom's room when he wasn't there. She stood there cracking her knuckles, before finally giving into the temptation of exploring his room.

Moving to the dresser that stood next to the door, she opened the top drawer. T-shirts filled half of it, while the other side held longer shirts for when the weather turned cold. Feeling tired, Letty pulled a T-shirt from the drawer before closing it. She stripped down to her panties, before slipping Dom's shirt on.

Letty stood before the bed for a moment. It almost felt wrong to be in his bed without him. She loved him and being in Dom's bed somehow felt like she was breaking some unwritten rule between them.

When she began to yawn, sleep won out and she slipped between the sheets. A smell of engine grease and a scent that was pure Dom assailed her. Sniffling back the tears that threatened to spill, she hugged one of his pillows to her. She'd leave his room the way it was.

Letty was jolted back to the present as the roar of the cars came closer and closer. She strained to see down the dark street. She could make out Dom's Skyline near the front and Johnny Tran's car next to him.

"Come on! Come on!" Letty crossed her fingers. Suddenly Dom's car shot forward and zipped across the finish line first. He slid the car to a stop before the waiting crowd. When he stepped out, he was swarmed with well-wishers and people just high off the adrenaline of a race. Not caring if he was being polite or not Dom made his way through the crowd to where Letty was standing alone on the sidewalk.

Placing his hands on her hips he pulled her flush against him and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. The crowd around them started to hoot and holler. Ignoring them, Dom slid his hands up to her waist and then slowly lifted Letty above his head. She felt herself smile and she lightly placed her hands on his shoulders for balance. "My trophy."

**FIN**


End file.
